mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
The Brothers Heine
“Men unlike other men, and other men unlike them; The Brothers Heine” –– Sleepe, V. (2021, June 5). Extraordinarily Apparating. ''The Daily Prophet, pp. 6-9,12,14.'' "Apparating isn't apparating if the one attempting to apparate, cannot apparate. I call that death ––– And I call that a stupid death, for to go '''To & Fro '''one must learn the to and the fro –– The to and fro, and all about it" –– Heine, E., & Heine, E. (2017). Where TO and Where FRO-M. In To and Fro with The Brothers Heine (I ed., Vol. I, p. 797). London: The Nib's Nib. Brief History Elliott & Elliot Heine, born Christiaan & Christoffel Veugelers on the 27th day of May 1980 in the Netherlands to Rens & Hester Veulgelers, are half-blooded Dutch-French wizards; this much is known. Raised primarily within Hakkelsteden within their earlier years to both Rens & Hester Veuglers (dutch witch and wizard raised within the french culture), –– the couple spent a majority of their time culturing their children by that of their parents’ primary resort of it alike; within the dutch persuasion to adhere to a sense of connection within lands as rich and familiar as to them as Hakkelsteden had been. It is where their roots had lied and where both young boys would grow and flourish until the age of seven where both Rens & Hester found of it best to relocate to a small cottaged village on the outskirts of Lyon; hidden to muggle view it was. All had been done once note had been taken to certainty of the boys' capability and fortuned promise for which Rens & Hester Veugelers, Alumnus of l’Académie de Magie de Beauxbâtons - would send their sons to attend, and later enroll in legacy's tradition. Elliot & Elliott Heine, are well renown practitioners of magic –– their particular field magnifying and specifying particularly in that of Apparitions and the Theory behind such a craft that stands dangerous to those who’ve encountered or have even had the magnificent opportunity of practicing it; from sixth years to adults who have, or have yet to gain their apparating license, intrigue of the brothers might be a high possibility. Often described as quirked or wrong, ‘too identical’ or too synonymous, –– the brothers within the last eight years (c. 2013) have grown to outstanding notability, but of course, such a title does not come without its own quirks. Early Life Childhood The childhood of Christiaan & Christoffel Veugelers is one that hints to subtly curate that of their future development in being the children of a Potioneer (Rens Veugelers) and a Herbologist (Hester Veugelers (nèe) Blauw; both specializing particularly within significantly ‘natural’ remedies that specified more so to the methodology of healing and enhancement, empowering and soothing, as well as the alignment of a wizard and witch’s capability to practice ––– a variant of things found on heir shelves, many popularized for that matter. Christiaan & Christoffel grew up within a house hold quite brilliant to that within the wizarding city of Hakkelsteden within the Netherlands; a profoundly large city that danced along the most outer skirts of Amsterdam. As half-blooded wizards, that much had never worn to them as shame as all they’d known had been that of a life style that intertwined within a muggle culture lightly; not much, but it was a familiarity that they were able to distinguish against, yet accept both as it had been. Both parents of the magical persuasion of course playing into the lifestyle they’d prefer; it was home for them. Hakkelsteden was home. The boys even as children were as spoken to be as synonymous as they were now, almost reflections of each other in each and every way. The differences had not existed, so synonymous in fact that their own parents were not able to tell them apart. Christiaan & Christoffel’s own intentions always challenged that of pixies, mischievous and undeniably talented, not in that of magic, but in innocence and the same brilliance alike as their parents; little could be said as even within Hakkelsteden, the Veugeulers were quite private unless in the public face of the wizarding community at a gala or lavish party that Rens & Hester would frequently attend in socialite fashion. Remedies & Juices by The Veugelers Remedies & Juices by the Veugelers is the source of primary income of the Veugelers combined, it was not a source of a mass wealth but primarily a source of above the average means of survival for the small business that Remedies & Juices by the Veugelers grew to be. Rens & Hester Veugelers as magical practitioners found of their crafts in potions and herbology early on which would eventually drive this passion and craft forth to pass to their children for which Christiaan & Christoffel in the summers of their returns from school would help and work to passion and incident; it was a sustenance that would eventually grow into a mass market operation in the form of Remedies & Juices transforming into solid harder drinks for wizards and more dainty ones for witches for primary entertainment thus the establishment and opening of a wizarding sub-par bar known as ‘Rens & Hester’s’ ––– the establishment only pushing forth for the family’s uproot from Hakkelsteden to Paris France where they would now base their lives. l’Académie de Magie de Beauxbâtons (1991-1998) Acceptance The Brothers Heine attended l’Académie de Magie de Beauxbâtons from the years of 1991 - 1998, located just outside of the city of Marseilles, in close proximity to the wizarding city of Enticelles by fair acceptance to the matter of such. As children to alumnus of l’Académie de Magie de Beauxbâtons, it was no question that upon proven ability, that they’d be brought into the fold under the guidance of Madame Olympe Maxine; a very large woman. It was around this time with the month of 11th September 1991 that they were unquestionably to embark on a journey of their own and in time plot a path for their own lives. Activities & Achievements * Dramatics Club (1993-1998) * Dueling Club (1995-1995) Recorded Performance * The Welch and the Wench (Winter 1993) * Mirror Me, Mirror Me, Mirror Me Madly (Spring 1994) * Boggarts are Boggy (Winter 1994) * Smelly Salamander (Winter 1995) * Slugwart Ulimus (Winter 1996) * Pimple, Paxxy, Puff (Winter 1997) * A Frenchman's Hat (Spring 1998) Graduation 1998, May British Ministry of Magic Case Sealed (c. 1998-1999) by the British Ministry of Magic Elliot & Elliott Veugelers vs. The British Ministry of Magic The Brothers Heine Years Active * (2001-2003) - Debut Years mainly within France, followed by a break to take up time as an instructor at l’Académie de Magie de Beauxbâtons in 2003 (September), after the popularity of their new act had seemed all failed to capture the very attention of the many they'd hope to gain attention from. This was their second plan. * (2006-2016) - The Brothers Heine make a grand return after a worn hiatus with an act that stirs controversy within all aisles of magic, casual practitioners and Ministry alike; apparating a whole audience without a "splinch, splotch or splat" as the brothers say. At the end of 2015, the brothers were approached by Yellis Mellis Thatcher, editor of The Nib's Nib for which they'd go on to take a year to write 'To and Fro with The Brothers Heine First Edition' whilst continuing an on going tour of Europe for the act that grew to be known as "Worldly Travels: An Invigorating Invite To Disbelief" - which premiered on the 20th of May 2006 and ended in route on the 15th of January 2016. * (2018-2020) - The Brothers Heine in 2018 reached a level of familiarity and fame within the wizarding culture, current and relevant; not only for the acts but for their past discretions and battles against the Ministry both French & British, only coming out on top each and everytime. The Brothers Heine during this period go on to take prospects in slowing their act after a ten year circulation and work on a whole new construction of act to present in the upcoming years of 2024-2028 when they are said to return to their set performance track. * (2021-Present) - The Brothers Heine have returned to their secondary occupation of fall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry - this being their first return into the educational system since the famous case of The Brothers Heine vs. The French Ministry of Magic (c. 2005-2006). This is the first time that they'll be taking on a full classroom since 2006. The first time in 15 years. Debut 1 January 2001 in Diagon Alley at 'Rens' & Hester's - a subtle bar hut owned by Rens & Hester Veugeler; their parents. An alternative venture located on the outskirts of Paris, France. Magnitude 'The Brothers Heine' the performing duo have gone on to entertain thousands of witches and wizards internationally, their fame prominently growing within the year 2017 for which their Bestseller (To and Fro with The Brothers Heine First Edition) embarked on a path all its own to becoming a key core textbook in the teachings of Apparition & Apparition Theory. The Brothers Heine Magical Abilities, Skills & Possessions | information provided by the Daily Prophet Magical Abilities ''none known '' Magical Skills '''Apparition & Transfiguration * The apparition of The Brothers Heine, is said to be described as something that you'd miss in a literal 'blink' - swift men. * '''Transfiguration Concentration: Conjuration: Conjuration is the art of conjuring things (bringing things into being) and hence is the opposite of Vanishment. Possessions * Wands on their persons at all times. ** Elm 12.5 Veela Hair, Hard ** Ebony 12.5 Dragon Heartstring, Brittle * Assortment of Books ranging from Apparitions to Transfiguration, Etiquette, History & The Case files of the British Ministry of Magic. (location of book storages, unknown) * A Wardrobe (IX) clothing (location: their chambers) * A folder of tickets to The Brothers Heine performing duo * Pale Pastel Silk Garbs homage to Beauxbaton. * Vintage Body Sized Mirror & Frame French Ministry of Magic Case (c. 2005-2006) by the French Ministry of Magic The Brothers Heine vs. The French Ministry of Magic Synopsis The Brothers Heine vs. The French Ministry of Magic on Ethics and Conduct, resulting in the development of Apparitions Theory in 2005. The case regarded more so of the methodology and the grounds that both Elliot & Elliott Heine were hired as by age, they were too young and by knowledge; not experienced enough. The brilliance of the pairing unknowingly shattered all cause and case against the brothers raised by Faculty and parents of l’Académie de Magie de Beauxbâtons . Their brilliance though, overshadowed all claims thus for the first time allowing their age to be tossed from the case in total, their ethical values pushed forth and their conduct complimented. Result Case Won. = To & Fro With The Brothers Heine (2017) Synopsis To & Fro with The Brothers Heine –– A published book (2017) written by the Apparition Performing Practitioners; The Brothers Heine, written as a guide to young witches and wizards as well as older witches and wizards in curiosity of the theory of apparition prior to practice. The training wheels of apparition. Publishing with The Nib's Nib Approached by Yellis Mellis Thatcher (Editor) of the Nib's Nib –– The Brothers Heine have gone on to become bestselling Authors in their respective field. Rumors have sprouted of their second partition to Apparition –– To & Fro with The Brothers Heine. The Daily Prophet's - Bestsellers * Heine, E., & Heine, E. (2017). To and Fro with The Brothers Heine (I ed., Vol. I, p. 797). London: The Nib's Nib. * Heine, E., & Heine, E. (in progress). To and Fro with The Brothers Heine: Figure Your Figure - London: The Nib's Nib. Instructors l’Académie de Magie de Beauxbâtons 2003 - 2006, The Brothers Heine are brought in to assist in the teachings of Transfiguration & Transportation Methods, which immediately took a new avenue into a transversed reality to Apparitions Theory (a joint course developed by the brothers) for which they taught three years or six terms to students within their 4th to 7th years. Unlike most regulatory code of only 6th years being exposed, the introduced theory set off a wave within the Ministry for which The Brothers were brought to the board to explain their methodology and thus so solidly rooted beliefs that a Theory of such a dangerous craft is to be taught. In 2006, it was without a doubt time for their departure as desires to fulfill their own career aside from teaching came about as first priority for which they would depart without ever looking back to their Alma mater. Subject Taught: Transfiguration, Transportation Methods, Apparition Theory Club: Dramatics Club Hogwarts School for Witchcraft & Wizardry (2021-Present) Subject Taught: ApparitionTheory Club: Etiquette Club (for those with the greatest desire to be desired).